


The Puppeteer 2: The Unveiling

by culieskye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance, god help me i was so mad, how it should have ended, proper season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culieskye/pseuds/culieskye
Summary: When Marionette is invited to a day at the wax museum with Adrien and friends she's nervous about her feelings and rehearses to a statue. But her feelings aren't the only secret she reveals... on accident.





	The Puppeteer 2: The Unveiling

Adrien stood as still as a statue, his pose perfect. Years of being a model finally had use after all, he thought, to pull a prank on his friends. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Marionette pace. She was taking large steps, deep breaths and whispering the chant “I’m cool. I’m cool.” Over and over to herself. 

He had always thought she was weird, not in a bad way! Just in that awkward way that made her special and unique. She was a good friend and a good person, and she had helped him with his thoughts stopped as she stared at him. She blinked,

“I don’t remember his statue being here.” She looked him up and down. He was going to pull this prank off after all! He wondered when would be a good time to spook her. Would he know it?

Marionette took a deep breath, 

“Okay. I like you.” she winced. Looked at him. Another breath, “I like you. I like you? Hey… I like you.” Finger guns. She shook her head and paused letting a thought take over before she continued, “Hey Adrien, the reason I’m weird around you is because I like you. So there's that.” She laughed, Adrien’s heart was racing. What should he-

“See, Marionette,” a small voice spoke, flying out of her purse, “That wasn’t so hard! You can do it!” It was a red bird thing. A kwami. Like Plagg. He lost his composure. 

“What?” He gasped.

Marionette screamed. 

“You- you- you’re-,” He stuttered. He couldn't find the words.

“I-,” Marionette's heart raced. Her face flushed. How could she even lie herself out of this? How could she- Plagg jumped out of Adrien’s shirt,

“Finally.” Tikki glared at him.

The room was still. The two stared at each other, the confusion, shock-

“You’re Ladybug?!” Adrien finally spat out. Marionette didn’t move. A muscle somewhere was twitching. 

“Oh no.” Tikki flew in front of Marionette’s blushing face, “Marionette?”

“This isn’t right.” She stepped back, “You can’t be Cat Noir.”

“Why not?”

A pause.

Adrien blinked, “You like me.”

“I don’t know-,” Marionette couldn’t think, her mind was racing. What would she tell Master Fu? 

“The other guy Ladybug likes… is me?” Now Adrien tried to process his findings. 

A scream echoed down the hall. 

“Trouble.” They both looked towards the danger. They looked at each other and turned away from each other. They transformed before running towards the fight. 

Maron had been akumatized. Wax figure stumbled towards them, arms out reached for their miraculous. 

“So, you actually like me?” Adrien said as he dodged a punch.

“Not now!” Marionette exclaimed, swinging her yoyo, taking out a figure, “Now is not the time-,”

“Then when is?” He asked. 

“I don’t know!” She pushed a wax figure off of her and kicked the feet out from another one, “Can we just focus please?” 

“Alright, Milady.” 

She groaned.

The fight was ended as they all do. Lucky charms, victories, and a lesson learned. Nino and Alyia held Maron’s hand as they finally gave her the attention she craved as they left the wax museum. They were happy and laughing. 

**Marionette couldn’t look at Adrien. Adrien couldn’t stop looking at her. **

The car ride was silent besides Nino’s rant about popular music versus the growing indie scene. Alyia listened patiently, correcting him about artists when she needed to. 

Alyia texted Marionette ‘You alright girl? What happened?’

Marionette looked at the message, but couldn’t respond. Not right now. Alyia and Nino left the ride. Alyia made the call me gesture, Marionette weakly nodded. 

Now the car was silent. 

“What about now?” Adrien finally asked. 

“What do we do?” She asked. She was looking out the window. It wasn’t really to Adrien. It was to herself. They pulled up to the bakery. She opened the door, Adrien was getting out to. His bodyguard made a face, but didn’t move. 

“I’m going to stay with Marionette, I’ll find my way back home.” Adrien informed the bodyguard. Bodyguard shrugged and drove off. 

“We have to talk about this.” Adrien rounded the leaving car to face her.

“I know. I just-,”

“We like each other.” He smiled as he reached out for her hands, holding them.

“We like different parts of each other. But we don’t really know each other at all.” 

“That kiss from Oblivio says that it didn’t matter.” he blushed.

“I don’t remember it.” She blushed. She wished she wasn't. 

“No one does.” He shrugged, he was still holding her hand. She hadn't pulled them away. She looked at their hands. She sighed,

“Adrien, this changes everything.” Marionette looked towards the bakery, ready to head inside and scream.

Adrien squeezed her hands, 

“I know.” He smiled as she looked into his eyes. Maybe… she thought, maybe this could all work out after all.

A scream in the distance pulled their attention.

“Trouble.” They said in unison as they looked towards the danger. Smiles spread across the faces, 

“I’ve gotta go wash macarons.” She said as he said,

“I’ve gotta catch a bus.”

They didn't let go of each other's hands for a moment. And then with a twinkle in their eyes they dashed away to save Paris. 

Black Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was super frustrated with the ending of Season 3 Part 1 and I hope this helps ease the anger for fellow fans out there. <3


End file.
